


Danse macabre

by Anarchivist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchivist/pseuds/Anarchivist
Summary: 爱是穷凶极恶，也是孤独深潜





	Danse macabre

警官卡和黑帮土在深潜俱乐部认识，那时他们的名牌上还挂着大大的S和T。

 

新的装备不断开发出来，热衷这项活动的爱好者也越潜越深，死亡率奇高。因此市政府前些年通过了几项法令禁止提供深潜服务。所有的深潜只能偷偷进行。爱好者们通常使用假名，并仿佛小心翼翼地只在名牌上写首字母。其中卡卡西和带土是公认水平最高也胆子最大的。他们是这个见不得光的深潜俱乐部里的两个传说。

 

卡卡西也说不清自己喜欢深潜什么。下潜到一定程度与外界的通讯就有延迟，而这延迟的时间足够使一个遇到突发事件的潜水者就此丧命。他倒也没有寻死的念头。他没有伴侣，但有几只不太听话的狗；他满意自己的工作，每天兢兢业业地在装满霓虹灯和电子屏的高楼间执行任务，回来什么都不想倒头就睡。他没有什么寻死的理由。但他也觉得只有在深潜的时候才更清楚地触到自己。水压让他产生一种窒息的错觉，涌动的水流带着巨大的静默席卷而来，他相信自己只要一松手就会被带走，成为浑然流淌在城市地下和更广阔的海域中的一部分。

 

那么为何还要迟疑？

 

他每次结束深潜，从海底升起的时候最喜欢即将接触水面的那一瞬间。升起的时候人还带着微微的晕眩，在这种晕眩中，被霓虹灯装点的、锈迹斑斑的城市的倒影，以及雨点洇开的波纹就像玻璃天花板般从黑暗的水流中浮现。他怀着大梦初醒的解脱感游向这道永远不会打破的天花板；无法打破，他只是穿越了它，然后砰一下让头探出水面，大口喘气；谁又能说死或者自身的同一性不是大梦一场。

 

 

卡卡西走进更衣室的时候另一个人正好换完衣服出来。你是Sukea？那个人说。

 

卡卡西冷淡地点点头。

 

我是Tobi。对方揉了揉自己的黑色乱发，露出志在必得的笑容。一起吃个饭？

 

 

卡卡西虽然没有明显流露出来，但他其实也很志在必得。他们就这么不留后退余地地跳进了火坑。后来他们时常一起潜水，还义务帮NGO搞过水下考古测绘。不过作为炮友他们从不分享各自的工作内容，顶多偶尔暴露一下读书喜好，饮食喜好以及少量饮酒喜好。他们常常定好酒店的套房，然后笑嘻嘻地溜进后面的小街，买越南粉带回来坐在地板上吃掉。在一次开玩笑中带土半真半假地说自己是大财阀继承人，卡卡西说那自己就是大明星，于是他们之后总是带着口罩，行踪诡秘地从停车场出去，手牵手去买越南粉，获得一种偷偷摸摸见不得光的快乐。

 

有天带土干完一票任务，累得进门就倒床上睡着了。他被门铃吵醒的时候，发现卡卡西已经买完晚饭回来，他在便服外面罩了透明雨衣，拎着大袋小袋，鞋带松了也也没空系上。带土忽然蹲下身去帮他系鞋带，卡卡西又好气又好笑地说你这笨蛋倒是先接一下东西啊。

 

带土系鞋带的时候，雨衣下摆的水湿漉漉地滴在他的头发上。卡卡西嘲笑完好像想到了什么，突然不再作声。

 

带土系好鞋带站起来发现卡卡西脸红红的。他问怎么了，卡卡西镇定自若地想搪塞过去。但他讲非常羞耻的事情的时候耳根会习惯性抖一下，所以带土忽然间就懂了。

 

他把卡卡西拉进来抵在墙上说，其实也不是不可以，但我们得互帮互助，好吧？

 

 

他们也常常光着脚在房间地板上追打。这好像是除了吃路边摊食物以外对堂皇的酒店内饰的另一种抗拒。另一天卡卡西靠在阳台窗边懒洋洋地看手机连载小说亲热天堂，带土想骗他跟自己讲话，但是他看得很专心，完全不为所动。带土闹了半天没有反应，心生一计，弯下腰在他的脚背上亲了一下；这次卡卡西差点没跳起来弹上天花板。

 

这可不是膝跳反射，嗯？带土说，重重地摁住了卡卡西的膝盖。他拨开对方的睡袍，顺着小腿一路吻了上去，在膝盖周围温柔地打旋。非常自然，就像他们在幻想里做过了无数遍那样。他不用看也知道卡卡西的脸一定有点红。

 

事实是卡卡西就像得了热病那样不停颤抖。他们向后栽倒在地上，带土在凌乱的衣领和凌乱的呼吸当中翻找，终于找到了他想要的东西；他替卡卡西拨开横亘在鼻尖和嘴唇上的乱发，缠绵地吻了下去。外面在下雨，这个城市永远在下雨。冰冷的雨滴沿着玻璃面蜿蜒下淌，使玻璃也变得冰冷。而他们总是时不时撞到玻璃上，有时候是手肘，有时候是小腿。光裸的皮肤贴在凉凉的玻璃上让人从高热中猛的一激灵。卡卡西睁开眼睛，把带土的手搭在自己额头上。烫的。他喃喃地说。

 

他偏过头去，注视着玻璃上他们的影子，以及雨中铁灰色的城市。带土顺着他的视线看过去，一时间他们仿佛在倒影中长久对视。一道模糊的、握不住的暖色调。带土感到自己的心中忽然产生了一丝难以动摇的温情。他把手从卡卡西的额头上移开，伏下身把自己的右颊抵在对方的右颊上，左手伸过去和他被举到耳边的右手十指交握。这种又亲密无间又像擦肩而过的姿势维持了一会儿，带土突然想到什么而笑了起来。

 

又怎么了？

 

我也很烫。带土闭着眼睛说。你这样烧下去会不会变笨啊？

 

他感觉到卡卡西沉默了一会，然后出乎意料地没有嘲笑他。那都怪你。他在寂静中说。

 

 

第二天卡卡西醒来的时候带土已经走了。他收拾东西的时候瞄到垃圾桶里有一串钥匙。他捡起来，心想这个人怎么这么笨蛋啊。他把钥匙留在酒店前台，给带土发完嘲笑他的信息，忽然觉得哪里不对。他想起带土莽撞地弯下腰帮他系鞋带的瞬间，他原本打算随随便便露水情缘过去，现在忽然从中产生了一种很微妙的想还以照顾、有所牵挂的心情。

 

他想虽然这么做非常炮友失格，但下次见到带土的时候还是郑重策划一下表白吧。

 

 

卡卡西光想着表白计划，执行任务的时候，右眼在碎掉的玻璃幕墙上狠狠擦了一道，还好没有伤到眼球，但医生说伤痕可能是永久性的。他的同事阿斯玛开玩笑祝贺他说，一个人的受伤程度之和有限，受了中伤，短时间内就不会再有大伤了。卡卡西不以为然。不过他觉得要是真没有大伤也挺好的，毕竟他现在多少有所牵挂。

 

结果就在表白前夕，著名黑道团伙企图谋杀一个集团老板，得手后被一路追击，从写字楼直逃到临近的购物中心。据说团伙主力非常能打，警局出动了好几个特别小队也没能制住。警局人心惶惶。

 

这时候卡卡西作为王牌增援也赶到了。

 

卡卡西看到带土的时候，心想这是未来所有年份的大伤都一次性来了。他举起枪对着带土。带土同样以警戒和捕猎的姿态一触待发。两个人撕破脸的一瞬间充满了震惊、羞耻和绝望，接下来反而很快变得非常从容平静。是的吧，早该想到的，玩那种深潜的人，也多半不把微命挂在心上。阵营并不重要。他们早就感觉到对方跟自己同样孤独也同样危险，只不过始终没有人捅破这层下过雨的玻璃而已。

 

现在他们倒是真的打碎了很多玻璃。他们在著名品牌神威店前打得不可开交。顾客和店员早就跑得一干二净，空余满地的玻璃碎片。带土借势滚地躲过一击的时候，半边脸被划出了很多血印子。他满不在乎地以手撑地，从跪姿站起来，掂了掂手里的枪，喊出了卡卡西的名字。

 

他们从未互通真名。带土是从他的标牌上看到的名字。卡卡西很惊讶。但他仍然握着枪牢牢站在那里。

 

带土也报出了自己的名字，然后说，我觉得这样也挺好的。现在我们有两种联系了，两种都很真。

 

你说今天会不会两种都一起死掉？

 

这时候狙击手的瞄准红点出现在他额头上。

 

卡卡西眼疾手快，一把推倒带土，在明亮的玻璃破裂声中，两个人直接拉扯着从购物中心七层跳向一楼中庭。购物中心的中庭被各式各样的气球和条幅填满，卡卡西抓着对方的肩膀想起再过二十多天就是圣诞节。在无关的节日气氛中，他们急速下落。虽然跟潜水体感不太一样，但还挺快乐的。他在和带土一起凌空跳跃前顺手把特制弹力绳挂在了扶手上，现在他感到弹力绳在呼啸的风里被不断拉长。他在警官学校什么都是第一名，唯独不擅长系鞋带，不擅长打结，不擅长跟人建立联系。但他想这次自己能做得好一点。

Fin  
2018.09


End file.
